SemiNew in Town
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Sarah's cousin, Chantelle Torres, comes back to White Chapel after twelve year of fruitless attmepts to learn manners. But what happens when Jesse takes a certain interest in Chantelle? What happens when Rory falls in love with her? Read and review, please. Rory/OC. NOT SLASH. Just in case you didn't notice.
1. Chapter 1: Box Me Out

**Semi-New in Town**

**Yeah, I know. stupid title. Sorry I haven't been on in a while. Anyways, I am back with a new MBAV story! I am so PSHYCHED (did I spell that right?) for this fic because... IT'S RORY/OC! I love Rory because, honestly, I think he's pretty hot. :P. Anyway, he's not as hot as Niall. No one will. NIALL IS FREAKIN' HOT! Ahem, I should probably shut up now, because then I will start ranting about Liam's hair, Zayn's sexiness (I don't know if I spelt that right, I'm having trouble thinking today.), and Harry's hair. Liam and Harry's hair is FLIPPING awesome! **

**Louis: SUPERMAAAAN!**

**Me: What the heck, Lou? When'd you get here?**

**Louis: Two seconds ago.**

**Me:... Ohhh-kay... I don't own MBAV, anyway. On to the story, away from my randomness, and Liam's FUDGING (keepin' it clean :P) awesome hair. **

_Chantelle's POV_

"ELLIE!" Came a squeal. I whirled around.

"SARAH!" I screamed. I ran up to my cousin.

"Wazzup, bro?" I asked giving her a hug.

Sarah laughed.

"Twelve years in the most ettiquette country and you _STILL_ act like a guy."

"That's because _I'M _special." I said, laughing.

"Yep. You are." someone said. I whirled around.

"HOLY CHEESE STRINGS! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THERE?" I shouted, clasping my chest, as Sarah glared at the blonde.

"Rory!" a super familiar voice said. "You said you wouldn't scare her when she came back!" Ethan came jogging up.

"I thought I heard a familiar tomboy." Benny said, coming up next to Ethan.

"Sup, guys-who-I-can-beat-at-any-video-game?" I asked.

Ethan and Benny blushed.

"That was -!" Benny cried, but I interrupted him.

"Five weeks in a row?" I smirked as they both blushed even more.

"Sarah..." Ethan complained.

"Oh, stop whining. Anyways, I'm surprised any one here remembers me. It's been twelve years." I said, frowning slightly.

"Twelve years since what?" I squealed.

"JESUS, RORY! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART FAILURE!" I shouted, clasping my hand to my chest. Again.

He just shrugged and said, "Sorry." I smacked his head.

"DUDE! I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, but, you still scared the freakin' crap outta me." I said. He sighed and shrugged again.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just leave, okay?" Sarah said.

"Okay." I said shrugging.

AT THE HOUSE!

I plopped down on the sofa. I took out my iPod and put on Love U Betta by Neon Hitch.

"I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind  
She crept into your life, life  
And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah  
Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay  
Still got my dignity, ay  
No one'll love you like me, e

She's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can love you good, but I can love you better  
(but I can love you better)  
She can love you good, but I can love you...

My way, remember screaming my name, ame  
'Cause I can sex your brain, ain  
But she don't do it that way, ay, no...

She's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can love you good, but I can love you better  
(but I can love you better)  
She can love you good, but I can love you better

I know she's perfect and worth it,  
I but she's beautiful  
But can she love you and touch you until you go  
You keep on tryin' to hide it  
But we both know, ow

She can love you good, but I can love you better  
She can love you good, but I can love you better  
(but I can love you better)  
She can love you good, but I can love you better

I know she's perfect and worth it,  
I know she's beautiful  
But can she love you and touch you until you go  
You keep on tryin' to hide it  
But we both know, ow

She can love you good, but I can love you better  
Better, better, better, better  
(but I can love you better)  
Better, better, better, better  
She can love you good, but I can love you better

I can love you better, baby!"

The song ended and I put it away. I looked around.

"Hey! Where'd you guys go?" I called.

_Sarah's POV_

"Are you sure we're not missing anything?" I asked Ethan again.

"Besides Rory's brain, no." he said. A few minutes later, my eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted.

"What, Sarah?" Ethan and Benny asked at the same time.

"We left Chantelle at the house!" I cried.

"Oh, crap!" we all chorused. Then we ran back to Ethan's house, were we left her. I knocked on the door. "Come in." she called. I burst inside.

Chantelle came out of the kitchen.

"Wazzup?" she asked, her mouth full of a sandwich.

"Phew." I said, relieved.

"Mmm." she said, swallowing her sandwich and snapping her fingers at me.

"What?" I asked, rather annoyed.

"There's someone at the door." She said. Ten seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Sighing, I walked over to it. I opened it up. "Hello?" I asked, looking around. I frowned. No one. I shrugged, turning to leave when I saw a package on the ground. It had a note on top of it. I gasped.

"Oh my gosh." I said as I saw the signature on the bottom. Jesse. What could he want?

"Sarah...? You okay?" Elle asked cautiously. I picked up the package, and threw it inside. I slammed the door.

I picked up the note and read it aloud.

" '_Sarah,_

_Your dear cousin has made me intrigued. How far will you go to protect her? Because I know all about her.-_ "

I looked up momentarily.

"Talk about stalker." Elle snorted.

" '_I know how she struggles to keep quiet about certain things, I know how she acts and I know she can't beat me. No one can, becuase I am invincible. I am giving you until tomorrow at 4:oo to hand her over. Or else I expose you to the whole world as you really are and let them attack you. Meet me at the square, were it's secluded from everyone else._

_No one will get hurt if you do what I say._

_Sincerely,_

_Jesse.' _"

I looked up at Elle and she looked shocked. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying. She marched forward and ripped open the package. She gasped.

_Chantelle's POV_

I gasped, and stumbled backward. I ran into Rory and didn't care that he hugged me or comforted me. I am _SO _dead, because in the box was...

_**HA! Got you there, didn't I? What do you think Chantelle is? Don't you think Liam's hair is awesome? Don't you think Rory is cute? Well, anyway. Review please. I LUV YOU ALL!**_

_**P.S- I might change my name to **_For3ver Yours_**. PM me or something. Or review!**_

_**Peace!**_

_**-Moonfan4eva/For3ver Yours. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Me

**Chapter 2: Surprise Me**

_**Okay. I finally decided to end the torture and update. Happy now? I bet you are.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish. (HEY! That's a One Direction song!)**_

_Chantelle's POV_

If I wasn't crying then, I was crying now. Who wouldn't? I could tell Rory was happy about me clinging to him, but I was pretty much scarred for life. In the box, was a picture of my parents sprawled in an alley, in a very scary pool of blood. I could vaguely hear Sarah talking to Ethan and Benny. Something about a guy named Jesse...?

"What're you guys talkin' 'bout?" I asked, pulling away from Rory, just enough so they could hear me. I sniffled, and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand.

Sarah, Ethan, and Benny shared a look.

"Ellie, you remember when I was a vampire last Halloween*?"

"Yeah."

"And I accidentally bit you?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm a vampire." She stated blandly.

"Y-y-you're tricking me, aren't you?" I asked, hiccupping slightly.

Sarah shook her head.

"No." She said sadly, like she wished she was joking.

"So... Anything else you'd like to tell me?" I asked, sniffling.

"Benny's a spell master. In training." Sarah added, casting a look at Benny.

"Sheesh. I only turned you into a daisy _once_." Benny defended. When I gave him a strange look, he said, "Ethan's a seer!"

"A what, now?" I asked; my tears dried.

"I see visions when something magical touches me." I wrinkled my nose.

"Not in that way!" Ethan added quickly, causing me to giggle.

"Anything else?"

"Rory's a vampire." Sarah said, slightly glaring at him.

Rory shrugged and said, "So what?"

I inched away from him slightly.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Jesse's an evil vampire who's trying to kill you for apparently no reason at all and killed your parents. Just thought you should know," Rory said. I burst into tears. Again.

"_**RORY**_!" Ethan, Benny and Sarah shouted smacking him upside the head.

I sniffled. How could this day get any worse?

"Umm... Sarah? Just that you should know, there's a whole bunch of vampires outside the house. Just thought you should know." Ethan said from the window.

"Great." Sarah said sarcastically.

"A whole…bunch?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes. Yes, there is." Benny said, and Ethan and Sarah smacked him.

"Sorry." Benny said, rather sarcastically. Sarah sighed.

"I think he sent this late _on purpose._" Ethan said, scanning the note. "I mean, look at the date. The date's from _**yesterday**_."

"Oh, great. A pshyco-maniac vampire's out to get me. Nothing to worry about, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually,-" Rory said.

"Rory, I was kidding. Haven't you heard of sarcasm?" I interrupted. I walked to the window. Benny was right. Dang it! I hate it when he's right. I know what you're thinking, '_Why would he lie about that?_' Well, when you know Benny, he'll joke about _anything._

"Okay. Nothing's gonna happen. Right? We'll just sneak out the back door, or… or something!" I said, running a hand through my hair, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Careful. You could get some sort of disease or something," Sarah said.

"It's called **, and it's caused by breathing in certain particles." I snapped.

"Nerd alert." Sarah mumbled.

"At least I can say it, unlike you people."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna stick with calling it pneumonia." Benny said.

"Pneumo- what?_ I _can't even say it!" Ethan said.

"Ha! I beat you at spelling, too!"

"No you can't!" Ethan said.

"Spell onomatopoeia." I said.

"O-N-A-M-O-T-A-P-I-A." Ethan said.

"Wrong."

"Okay, then what is it?"  
"O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-E-I-A." I said.

"Spell… that ridiculously long word." Ethan challenged.

"Guys…" Sarah said.

"Okay." I said, shrugging. "P-N-E-U-M-O-N-O-U-L-T-R-A-M-I-C-R-O-S-C-O-P-I-C-S-I-L-I-C-O-V-O-L-C-A-N-O-C-O-N-I-O-S-I-S. Cake."

"Oh my god. Spell !" Benny said.

"Simple. S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-A-D-O-C-I-O-U-S."

"GUYS! WHILE YOU'RE HAVING A _SPELLING BEE_ THE VAMPIRES ARE _**COMING TOWARDS US**_!" Sarah shouted.

"Jeez. No need to yell." I said.

"Well, you wouldn't listen!"

"Whoa. You spell _very_ good." Rory said dumbly. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude. When you go to England, you tend to get smarter. Maybe you guys, except Sarah, should go." I said, smirking.

"Maybe you should go back, and _get away from the window and door!" _Sarah shrieked, just as the window shattered, as a million vampires stuck their arms through it; trying to reach me.

I shrieked, and jumped back, just avoiding the debris.

"Okay, I think my heart just stopped." I said my hand on my chest.

"I wish I could say the same." Sarah said. I gave her a look saying, 'Aww. That sucks.'

"You were too late, Sarah. Apparently, you don't appreciate your cousin." Someone said from behind me.

"Ellie, freeze!" Ethan said, at the same time as Benny said, "Don't move." I froze. A finger slid up and down my arm. A chill went down my back. I shivered.

"A little cold, Chantelle?"

"No. But you _really_ should get away from me." I said.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're FREAKING ME OUT!" I shouted, hyperventilating. He chuckled.

"Jesse, back away from my cousin." Sarah threatened.

"Or else what?" Jesse said, and I could tell by his voice he was smirking. Then he hissed in pain.

"Holy water-guns." Ethan and Benny said, high fiving each other.

"Anything else?" Jesse said, gritting his teeth. "Because if you try anything, she's a goner." He held my wrist in a bruising grip. I cringed.

"Ow!" I mumbled.

Jesse smirked. At least, I think he did.

Ethan and Benny looked at Sarah.

"Well, the stakes are out." Rory said, coming in the room. Wait. When did he leave?

"Rory-" Ethan started.

"Oh, I forgot! I had that thing… with Erica." Rory said, looking at his phone as a timer went off. "Bye!" He flew away.

"Great." Benny said.

"Jesse, let her go." Sarah said, snatching a stake from Benny.

"That's cool," he muttered, "it's not like I was gonna use that or anything."

She bared her fangs and hissed at him, and he put his hands up.

"Okay, okay. It's all yours!" He said, recoiling.

"Jesse, I swear to god I will drive this stake through your heart if you don't let her go."

"You want me to let her go?" Jesse asked, with a smirk. "Okay." He bit my wrist and threw me to the ground.

"Ow!" I hissed, clutching the bleeding wrist to my chest. That's all I remember, than I blacked out.

_**How's this for ya? Good enough? Oh, that's right! The stars!**_

_***: To clear that up, Ellie/Chantelle visited for Halloween. And, Sarah didn't bite her like Jesse did. Just like a small, nothing-to-worry-about bite.**_

_****: Yes. That's a real word. Look it up. **_


End file.
